


Car trouble

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Diana get stranded with car trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Sholio ´s asked for Stranded by the road  
> Prompt/Request: Peter/Diana/other FBI character and Neal driving somewhere (for a case?) and their car breaks down or they get a flat tire or something along those lines.  
> Characters: Neal, FBI character of your choice  
> I Would Like: Banter, trying to fix things and deal with the situation. This could either be set during the anklet period (traveling for a case) or post-canon, with the two of them on a road trip for some other reason.  
> I Don't Want: n/a

They were driving on some remote road upstate. Diana and Neal had interviewed a witness in one of their latest cases. Peter hadn’t been able to join them as he needed to attend a budget meeting that he couldn´t skip so he had asked Diana to go in his place. The interview had revealed important information, so Diana was in a good mood and she couldn´t wait to get back. She had turned on the music and Neal had his eyes closed and was dozing against the head rest.

They were still an hour away from the city when suddenly the car just died. Diana swore and steered the car to the shoulder of the road. Neal was now wide awake.

“What happened?”

“I don´t know, the car just died, Look I have no power anymore.” Diana indicated at the dashboard which was completely dark.

When they came to a stop, they both got out.

“Pop open the hood.” Neal asked.

Diana got back inside the car and pulled the lever.

Neal opened the hood of the car and fixed it in place. He looked inside when Diana walked up to him.

“What do you see? Can you fix it?”

“uh… No, why would you assume I know anything about cars.”

“Then why did you open the hood and studied the engine?”

“Well, that is what they always do in the movies, so…”

“Really? I thought you would know what to do, you're a man.” Diana snapped.

“So because I am a man, I would know how to repair a car? Do you know how to fold an origami elephant? Do you know how to prepare a blank canvass?”

“No, I don´t, I… sorry.”

“It´s OK, I assumed it was part of an FBI-agent´s training to get some basics about car repair.”

Diana looked a bit guilty.

“Yeah, well it is, but I was never good at it. And not owing a car doesn´t help.”

“Well, same here. Can you call someone?”

“Yes, I will call it in. Why don´t you try to start the car again.”

“I can do that.”

The car didn´t do anything, so Neal took out the emergency blanket out of the trunk and placed it on the grass next to the car. He opened the bag he had with him and took two bottles of water and a box with cookies out of them.

“Courtesy of June. Maybe I can´t fix the car, but I can make the time we wait more manageable” He explained when Diana sat down next to him.

“Sounds good, it will take at least an hour for a tow truck, so we might as well enjoy the time.”

“To car repair.” Neal said while holding his bottle of water up.

“Hear hear.”


End file.
